The Ledgan Untold
by ShinkuNoIto
Summary: It takes place before Talpa ever destoyed the Ancient's Clan and the time of the comming to of the Siver Millienum. You need to read to find out. A SM/ RW crossover fic. Please R/R! Enjoy reading!


The Legend Untold  
  
Some place not too far away, in another world, a different dimension. A lady named Neptune Sanada; she is the youngest sister of Tomura Hashiba. The youngest daughter of the Hashiba family, the most well known family in the Ancient clan. She's not like anyone you or I know in our world. Her family tree is very different from ours; she has a mix of different heritages. She also has different friends in the different places she lives in. It's time, the legend that hasn't been heard by anyone. It was long forgotten and now it is time to hear what really happened in the many battles that she has fought in, the different world and time she has been in, her past, present, future, her loved ones, her heritages, her true power, her friends, what has become of her and her former life. Here's a little warning to those who read this book that I have written myself. This book has a combination of Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors. When she goes to another world or dimension(s) it's like she teleported to another place. Each of the worlds she travels to the time is different (only by 2 min.'s). And Sapphire is Neptune, Neptune is her real name but she doesn't know that yet.  
  
Prologue: "Oh.Tomura you scared me!" Neptune said to her older brother. Both, Neptune and Tomura where alike in some ways, Neptune had marine blue hair; her brother Tomura had blue hair. The two of them both had almost the same color eyes, but Neptune had a lighter shade of blue (like the color of a blue sapphire), Tomura had blue eyes like the ocean. They both liked bow and arrows and they where inseparable (some people say that they where twins), but no one is sure if they are. They where a little mischievous some times, they usually sometimes try to scare the other one. But when it came to save the world they would get down right serious. Unlike Tomura at times Neptune was an unusual girl, but if someone or something hurt someone she loved or cared for, some people would see the vicious blue fire in her eyes. "Sorry.I didn't mean to scare you sis," said Tomura, " I was trying to scare Shin, but I did get you back!" "Whatever, any way they want to hear the legend, so stop fooling around!" said Shin; he's a Neptune and Tomura's friend, he has light brown hair and blue eyes. It is time for the story to unfold!  
  
------------------------------------------- Chapter 1: Secrets of The Past (part one) Not that long ago, Sapphire and her parents lived in a clan, their leader the Ancient One (Kaso). This was Sapphire's home.where it all began the long journey that awaits her. One day early Saturday morning as usual, Sapphire was always the first one up in the family. She was different from all the other kids in the clan. Her hair color, and her eye color told her apart from all the rest of the kids in the clan. But what she did not know was her parent's past and what the future awaits for her. Anyway she walked quietly to her parent's room all dressed. She opened the door so silently that no one would know anyone was there. She took one big leap and literally jumped on her parent's bed to wake them up. "Mama, get up!" Sapphire said as she shook her mom. "Sapphire, it's to early to get up." RiRi her mother said in a sleepy voice. And turned the to face the other way. "But it's Saturday and the Ancient said for you and Papa to go to his place and see him, remember!" Sapphire told her sleeping mother while she still shook her to get up. "Oh, my goodness that's right, sweetie!" RiRi said as she sat up in bed. Sapphire watched as her mom got ready and trying to get her father out of the bed. Before RiRi left the bedroom she said to Sapphire, "Sweetie, wake your father up." Her mother left the room to make breakfast for them. "Papa, Mama said to get up to go to the Ancient's place." She told her father, as she pulled the blanket off. Even though Sapphire was only 10 years old she was strong for her age. She loved both her parents even when she wakes them up in the morning. "Papa get up!" Sapphire yelled to her father as she shook him. "Starry (that's her nickname her father called her), it's only a Saturday." Torri said to her in a very sleepy voice. And turned to the other way. Sapphire carefully pulled her father off the bed and pulled him into her parent's bathroom, she lifted her father up so she could put him in the bathtub and she turned the shower nozzle facing her fathers face and turned on the cold water. As soon as the cold water hit her father he yelled. RiRi heard her husbands yell, " Sapphire must have put him in the shower again." She sighed and resumed to making her daughters breakfast. When Torri finally turned off the cold water he was drenched. He looked at his daughters smiling face standing by the door. She tossed him a towel, so her father could dry off.  
  
"Mama said to get ready to go to the ancients place." Sapphire said, smiling at him. He couldn't resist getting mad at such a cute innocent face, that instead he smiled at his daughter.  
  
"Ok, Sapphire, go and eat breakfast." Torri told her. Smiling to himself as she left him, he thought about something. -------------------------------------------- Sapphire walked into the kitchen, finding her mother pouring her a bowl of cereal. Her mother placed it on the table for her; she was busy making her husband's breakfast. Sapphire sat down on the chair and started eating.  
  
"Sweetie, did you wake your father up?" her mother asked her. "Yep, I sure did." She responded to her mother with a big smile on her face. "You didn't put him in the shower and turned on the cold water again, did you." Her mother asked her with a slight amusement in her voice.  
  
"To be honest, mama, he didn't want to wake up." She said to her, giggling.  
  
Her mother looked at her and started laughing, Sapphire joined in with her laughter. Torri came into the room looking at the two of them, he saw that his wife was trying hard not to laugh and his daughter was trying hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"Ok, you don't need to be so modest you to about this." He said to the both of them sitting down across the table from his daughter. RiRi brought his breakfast to the table and set it down in front of him. Soon RiRi joined her family at the breakfast table.  
  
"Oh.this is really good honey." Torri told his wife, just as he took a bite of his breakfast. "Really now.I cook everything good." RiRi told him, just to be playing around with her husband. Sapphire watched her parents compliment each other. "Sapphire, what did I tell you about bringing your book to the table?" RiRi asked her oh so innocent daughter.  
  
"Um.don't bring my book to the table at eating time." She told her mother. RiRi held out her hand, waiting for her to give her the book that she had under the table. Sapphire gave her the book, and then went back to eating, while her father watched in amusement.  
  
After breakfast, they walked out the door of their house passing a few houses before coming to the Ancient's house. Though the school was next door, it was convent for them since they had to go to the Ancient's place. Karuya was outside of the school's entrance, waiting for her.  
  
"Oh.look sweetie Karuya is waiting for you." RiRi told her daughter, who was walking behind her, "Go and play with her, while your father and I go see the Ancient."  
  
"Can I really Mama?" Sapphire asked her mother, before she went running off to her friend. RiRi looked at her daughter, smiling she nodded a yes to her. Once her mother nodded in approval, Sapphire ran off to the school's entrance meeting up with her best friend Karuya.  
  
"Karuya, you came early today?" Sapphire told her best friend, as they walked to the back wall of the entrance of the school. Although there weren't many students in their school it was convent for the teachers to watch over them.  
  
"Mama, had to go to the fields early today." Karuya said, smiling and telling her best friend why. She had black hair and the nicest eyes, although she considered her friend much more pretty then herself.  
  
"Oh, I was going to ask my mama if I could go to the festival this year." Sapphire said, "And I was hoping you'd come with."  
  
"Mmmm.I need to ask mama if it's okay to go." Karuya said, " But I really want to go this year."  
  
Both girls nodded to each other, they been friends ever since they where little girls. They where inseparable, when there was a project to do they would both be put as partners. They never got into a fight with each other, but if there was then sooner or later they forgot about it and go back to being friends again.  
  
"Mama and Papa had to go to the Ancient's place this morning for some reason." Sapphire told Karuya. They both wondered what it could be the reason for her parents to be going to the Ancient's place.  
  
"I hope it's nothing serious, like we did some thing wrong Sapphire." Karuya said in a hushed voice. Soon the both of them were worried about what the reason was.  
  
Next door to the school, Sapphire's parents knocked on the Ancient's door. They where both nervous about going here in the morning, but they didn't want to make their daughter worry about some thing like this.  
  
"Good Morning to the both of you." Kaso said, stepping out of the doorway. He wore the same kind of robes like everyone else, but his were a dark blue with white. But he is the only one in the clan that has a staff.  
  
"You wanted to speak with us Kaso." RiRi spoke to the Ancient, in her cool calm voice.  
  
"Yes did want to speak with the both of you." He replied to her, "About your daughter's future."  
  
"About Sapphire's future, Kaso?" Torri said in a hushed tone. RiRi looked at Kaso puzzled at why he would want to talk about their daughter's future. The three of them just stood there on the porch speechless, only the slightest breeze of wind could be heard.  
  
"Yes, you need to tell her of your past.about your son." Kaso spoke calmly. RiRi went stiff at what the Ancient said; she let out a small gasp. Torri looked at his wife seeing that she was horror stricken about what was just said.  
  
"But, it won't be easy, Kaso to tell her something like this." Torri spoke as calmly as he could. RiRi nodded in agreement, remembering how many times they try to tell their daughter but could never get the words out.  
  
Back at where Sapphire and Karuya were standing, they watched the three adults talk. However since the two girls trained in combat, without any one knowing but the two of them, they had a keen sense of hearing and there other senses. But they were to far away to be in hearing range, so they just watched them.  
  
"Sapphire it seems that they are discussing some thing very important." Karuya whispered to her. Sapphire nodded in agreement with her friend, when she looked back at the adults she felt a force tugging her aura. Using her aura sight, she followed the source that tugged her aura.  
  
'That's the Ancient's staff tugging on my aura!' she mentally told herself, 'Hey, that's odd.I never noticed it before but what's that strange power I feel coming from it.'  
  
Karuya looked at her friend who seemed to be in a world of her own. She looked around to see if anyone was watching them. No one was watching them; sighing in relief she tapped her friends shoulder.  
  
"Sapphire are you okay?" Karuya asked, tapping her friend again.  
  
"I'm fine, just wait a moment." She told her friend; concentrating her aura's energy she sent it directly at the staff's pulsating power. She fought the strength of the power that was trying to keep her out of it.  
  
'Hmm.why is it forcing me out.maybe it's protecting something.' Sapphire thought to herself. She used the same amount of force used on her for her power to force herself in.  
  
Kaso, looked at the couple standing in front of him. They where very worried yet hopeful on the situation that was at hand. Torri, however, was nervous more than he could be. RiRi was still in a trance shock of hearing the word of "son".  
  
"I'm sure that your daughter will understand your past and about her long lost brother." Kaso spoke breaking the odd silence that lingered in the air around them.  
  
"It's not that easy, Kaso, she looks at things an odd way that no one will ever see it." RiRi spoke slowly and calmly as much as she could. Kaso looked at the young woman with light blue hair.  
  
"She's right, Kaso, our daughter has a tends to take things the wrong way or misunderstands them and takes them very hard." Torri said and sighed. He should know of that because once he tried to tell a very young Sapphire why her pet bird died. She thought that she made it die, but what her father said that it wasn't her fault it was just the bird's time to go. Torri remembered that she cried for 2 days straight in her room, about loosing her pet bird.  
  
"Ah.that's not a good thing I suppose.." Kaso said, he felt an odd wave of power that was being directed at his staff. He felt a jolt of power that was being strongly used.  
  
'Hmm.so the young one does have a strong lineage of the clans power, just like Karuya.' Kaso thought to himself, and smiled inwardly. He carefully glanced to the side, not moving his head to look; he saw that Sapphire was the one pulsating her power to his staff.  
  
'She is strong for a young girl, yet the most skilled I've have ever seen.it is no wonder I made her a ronin warrior.' He thought quietly to him self. Kaso thought about the other chosen ones he put as ronin warriors, each where from a long lineage or clan.  
  
"I'll tell her then if it's okay with the both of you." Kaso spoke to them, "I am sure you'll be able to explain more later on afterwards."  
  
"Were okay with that Kaso, but it won't be easy for us." RiRi said nodding her head, "We'll be going to the fields now to work."  
  
"Make sure there's enough for the winter cold this year." Kaso told them as the three of them walked to the entrance of his place. Torri and RiRi nodded understanding. As they left, Kaso walked over to the school to where Sapphire and Karuya where.  
  
"Sapphire.the Ancient is coming our way snap out of it." Karuya shook her friend. Sapphire broke her connection with the staff's power and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Good Morning.Karuya and Sapphire." Kaso spoke to them. They both smiled at him sweetly and said good morning as well. Nervous as they where about being caught by him they stayed calm and cool among the two of them.  
  
"Karuya, I'm going to need to speak with Sapphire I hope you do not mind." Kaso spoke, to the raven-haired girl.  
  
"No, not at all ancient." Karuya spoke in a worried tone. Kaso smiled at the girls' worried face of her friend.  
  
"Don't worry Karuya I'm just going to talk with her." He assured her and led Sapphire to his place next door.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Wintera: That was the longest chapter of any fanfic I wrote.how you like that eight pages of hard work.  
  
Sapphire: Too.long if you ask me. *sighs*  
  
Karuya: Hey, at least all that work paid off.  
  
Ryo: I can hardly wait for the continuation of this chapter.I meant part 2 of "Secrets of the Past"  
  
Wintera: You had to mention that Ryo about me going to do that, but it's not too soon about starting the second part.  
  
Sapphire: Don't worry about it it's going to be fine you'll see.  
  
Ryo: about the disclaimers, Wintera does not own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon.although some people do tend to wish they did.  
  
Wintera: Ryo.you took my line.I was going to say that! *looks at Ryo* Well see you all in the second part! So stay in touch! 


End file.
